Don't Forget Me (A RaeBB Love Story)
by stealthelf101
Summary: Without a sound Raven extended her arm and cupped his green head in the palm of her hand, he stopped changing, now in human form, and stared up at her "please, I scared" tears fell from her face "don't make me anymore scared".
1. CHAPTER 1 - You can't stay here

Raven lent against her door, she could here a muffled snarling on the other side. He was still out there, she new he would not leave. She could sense his constant fury, with a single tear drifting down her cheek she turned back to her dark room, her bookshelf's where shattered and books were scattered all over the floor. In the centre of the far end of the dimly lit room her circular bed, decorated with a dark ornate headboard, lay on its side her purple-blue sheets in torn piles on the floor. She used her magic to flip her bed upright and felt her legs give way as she collapsed onto her bed. How could she have let this happen? Raven knew that Robin and Starfire wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks, and she would not last that long. Without the ability to meditate, she simply closed her eyes and tried to forget, let time pass, spend her last hours at peace. But a wretched sniffling echoed from outside the door and she new that if he didn't leave he would be destroyed too, and she would not let that happen. Determined to save the person that had made her life special she levitated to the door. With a pause she doubted whether he would be able to get away in time, but sat least he could be warned. She pushed the button next to the door and it slit open automatically, looking down she saw his green wolf form lying down in front of her, his eyes staring furiously down the corridor.

"Beast Boy" she said calmly, the wolf's ear twitched but otherwise no recognition came from him.

"Please change back so I can talk to you" a snarling growl was his only reply.

"You know you cant stay here for ever" she pinched her fingers to stop her voice trembling, there came no reaction. Suddenly more annoyed than concerned she slammed the door behind her and levitated over him to face him.

"I didn't want to do this but…" abruptly her eyes glowed red and a black bubble surrounded the wolf and lifted him of the ground, he starred around afraid and confused.

"You leave me no choice!" she yelled and suddenly the wolf shifted back into a human form and a large chair appeared under him. He was then swiftly dropped onto it and her dark magic taped him to the chair. Her eyes cleared as her feet landed back onto the ground, she frowned at Beast boy and covered her body with her cloak, her eyes locked on his.

"Listen, you need to evacuate the city!" she knew soon tears would be streaming down her face so she pulled her hood up "they need to be warned, innocent people could die". He refused to look at her; he continued to shift form, straining against the magical tape, but it held. This continued for a few minutes, he refused to give up, snarling, grunting, hissing, barking and squawking he wouldn't stop, she new that. Without a sound she extended her arm and cupped his green head in the palm of her hand, he stopped changing, now in human form, and stared up at her "please, I scared" tears fell from her face "don't make me anymore scared". He looked up at her, sadness burning out of his eyes; she hated to see him this way. So miserable, but still holding on to any hope he had left.

"Terra, think of Terra, she needs to be warned, just leave me" Raven pulled her hand away but Beast boy took her hand in his "No" he said, they stared eye to eye, "I'm not leaving you".

"Yes…you are" with one swift movement her powers produced a portal in the floor, "say goodbye to everyone for me" she said, trying to smile through her ocean of tears.

"No!" Beast boy struggled with newfound rage "don't you see, I don't care about Terra its YOU I care about" he yelled, eyes fierce. She suddenly felt something emanating from him, from herself, she knew she loved him and wished to be with him, but if he stayed, he would die.

"I'm sorry," she whispered than softly kissed him on the forehead and her hands glowed in black circles as her magic picked up the chair, sending Beast boy through the portal. She closed it and collapsed in tears. He was safe, she smiled, but she was not.


	2. CHAPTER 2 - Forget

Beast Boy crouched in the dark, sad and alone. Tears streamed down his green face, he collapsed against a large rock. Its sharp points burrowed into his skin, but he didn't care. He opened his fingers to reveal a diamond shaped ruby in the palm of his hand. He touched it with one finger, cold, like his broken heart, "Don't forget me" Raven's whispered words echoed in his mind.

"Its hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember" he huddled in the damp underground cave and cried himself to sleep.


	3. CHAPTER 3 - Torn apart

Raven sat in her room and meditated, "I can hear you" she found herself whispering. Somewhere in the back of her mind his cry sounded in her thoughts.

"Beast Boy" she said water falling from her face.

"Why did you do that" his voice came like damp sandpaper, his faith and trust in her was gone, his love for her was the only thing that held him to her.

"I'm" she stuttered "I'm sorry, I just couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you". His dead silence worried her, is he ok she thought. Suddenly a dark shadow stepped forward.

"Slade" Raven hissed as the masked figure stood in front of her.

"He's dead" he uttered, sounding amused.

"No, I don't believe you" she whispered in her shock, "Beast Boy's dead" he said.

"Noooo" she screamed. Her powered electrocuted the room as her heart was shredded in thousands of dark sharps that through themselves at her chest. She pushed past her emotional barriers and a black vortex surrounded her.

"You did this" she whispered, her loss had triggered a dark being she had long since kept behind the dark barrier in her mind but it tore through her now, hate and fury filled its anger, her eyes glazed black as her power released. Her black magic scattered at an uncontrollable rate, Slade's body was coated in the pulsing energy and he vanished into fragments of black and orange cloth. The dark being drained her life energy like a dying battery and she was left unconscious on the floor of her room. Blood trickling down the side of her face.


End file.
